No somos héroes
by samej
Summary: ONE SHOT. No hay héroes entre los ninjas. Hay ninjas que viven, y hay ninjas que mueren, y hay quien hace esas dos cosas con un motivo y por unos amigos y hay quien lo hace por él mismo. Naruto/Sasuke. Deathfic.


_Originalmente, esto debería subirlo a "Encuentros inevitables" porque realmente es para un claim de la tabla. Pero como en parte me ha quedado muy largo en comparación a los demás, y además hay otro pairing escondido, he decidido subirlo aparte. No sé, de alguna manera me lo pide el cuerpo, no sé explicarme. _

_Espero que os guste, la verdad es que estoy un poco paranoica porque el fic me gusta pero tengo miedo de que me haya quedado ooc, aunque no sé, es una situación dificil para imaginar. _

_Advertencias: **Deathfic. **Lo digo aquí bien alto para que no me saqueis los ojos luego. _

_Y **edito** para añadir: Me confundí y no lo puse como "Completo" pero esto es un **ONE-SHOT**, es decir, no lo voy a continuar. No estoy hecha para historias largas así que a no ser que un día me dé por continuarlo, se quedará como un capítulo único.  
_

_Disclaimer: Como siempre, todo lo que reconozcais pertecene a Kishi, yo solo tengo la manía de imaginarme las posibles formas para que sus protagonistas angsteen agusto, sin sacar nada aparte del posible feedback._

_

* * *

_**No somos héroes**

La zona de los Uchiha se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Los civiles hacía muchos años (mucho antes de que llegara el nuevo habitante) que habían dejado de pasar por ahí, y aunque lo hicieran ahora no notarían nada. Quizá los muy instintivos serían capaces de percibir algo, y se alejarían rápidamente de esa casa al final de la calle.

Pero para cualquier ninja entrenado, lo que había allí no le producía una mala sensación difusa, si no un miedo que les atenazaba la garganta. No era una gran cantidad de chakra pero era tan oscura y estaba tan _podrida_ y tenía tantas ansias de venganza que cualquier ninja con nivel menor a jounin sería posiblemente incapaz de superar el terror que inspiraba.

Y aún así, como todos los atardeceres, Hatake Kakashi fue a ver cómo se encontraba su alumno, superando la barrera impuesta como medida de seguridad. Claro que él pasaba con creces el nivel mínimo como para soportar andar por ahí; pero hubiera ido de todas formas.

Porque debajo de todo el odio, todavía podía sentir al niño que fue una vez.

Se sentó en el techo, haciendo notar su presencia con leves ondas de chakra, y la presión que estaba sintiendo disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer. No había comentado con nadie hasta qué punto confiaba en él. Tenía todavía esperanzas de traerle de vuelta.

Bajó hasta la ventana y entró. Su aspecto era horrible, pero Kakashi ya se había acostumbrado. La ropa estaba en partes hecha jirones, el pelo había perdido todo su antiguo brillo y, lo peor, hacía semanas que no veía sus ojos azules, enmascarados por la pantalla roja de los ojos del Zorro.

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto -. ¿Que habeis hecho QUÉ?_

_- La verdad es que no pretendíamos matarle, pero no hubo manera de reducirle y… era lo que había que hacer, Naruto. Quieras o no, se había vuelto un asesino._

_Ni siquiera pudo responder. Sasuke. Le habían quitado a Sasuke. Le habían acribillado a técnicas, le habían destrozado. _

_Ni siquiera pudo pensar antes de que el chakra rojo lo inundara todo (su mente, su cuerpo, todo lo que quedaba de Konoha, maldita aldea que nunca le había dado nada y que ahora le…)_

No dejaba que nadie se acercara. Obviamente nadie que tuviera ninguna conexión con los que mataron a Sasuke, que al parecer en estándares de Naruto era toda Konoha. Ni siquiera dejó pasar a Sakura. Gaara fue quien más lejos llegó, y por su propia resistencia de arena, que le defendía de las ráfagas de chakra despedidas de las colas. Pero el callado Kazekage no había dicho ninguna palabra aparte de "Dadle tiempo. Mantened esto seguro. Y dejadle en paz" cuando salió de la casa, con una mirada dura y acusadora. Sus compromisos no le habían permitido quedarse más tiempo, entonces.

Y luego estaba él. Al principio no le había permitido entrar, hasta que se le ocurrió aparecer cuando sólo los guardias custodiaban la barrera a una distancia prudencial, y fue hasta él solo. No sabía si realmente le dejaba pasar a él o si se guiaba por el chakra (y entre la naturaleza de Rayo y el Sharingan era el que más se podía parecer a Sasuke). Lo importante es que le permitía estar ahí, con él. No le veía moverse pero sabía que sí podía hacerlo. Al parecer el propio Zorro no iba a dejar que muriera de hambre, porque estaba más delgado, sí, pero no desnutrido.

Aunque a juzgar por su mirada la mayoría de los días, tenía más peso puesto en el lado de los muertos que en el de los vivos.

Se acercó a él, con cuidado pero con confianza. Cada día le notaba más tranquilo, a diferencia de cuando todo había empezado, pero tampoco parecía que fuera a reaccionar muy pronto. Y, aunque normalmente solían pasar el rato callados, puesto que Naruto era inmune a los sonidos externos, ese día sintió que podía llegar hasta él. Solo necesitaba sacarle de su letargo un momento, y entonces la naturaleza de superviviente de Naruto haría el resto.

Quizá porque ya tuvo una oportunidad para tener una conversación parecida con Sasuke, quizá porque con él fracasó; pero fijó la mirada en la pared de enfrente y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo conseguí este ojo, Naruto? - no esperó respuesta -. No, ¿verdad? Nunca os he hablado mucho del pasado pero supongo que este es el mejor momento. Esta historia nunca se la he confesado a nadie, Naruto, y solo lo saben los que se enteraron entonces.

"Porque este sharingan lo conseguí el día en que murió mi mejor amigo."

Ahí estaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento. Todavía no sabía si esto sería para bien o para mal.

"Sí, puedo decir que era mi mejor amigo, aunque antes de esa misión le había odiado. O más bien odiaba a todo el mundo, a toda la aldea, y a mi padre, muerto en combate hacía ya años. Pero eso no viene al caso. Eramos muy distintos, él siempre llegaba tarde y daba excusas absurdas, y yo siempre me enfadaba.

Ya, ya, me imagino lo que estás pensando, ¡pero entonces era distinto! Pensaba que el que hacía bien era yo."

El chakra de Naruto estaba casi calmo, como si las palabras de Kakashi tuvieran un efecto sedante en él. No le miraba pero algo en su interior le decía que le estaba escuchando.

"Ese día me habían ascendido a Jounin. El examen me había salido perfecto, y sólo tenía trece años. Ah, qué fuerte y qué seguro y qué poderoso me sentía yo entonces, como si cumpliendo todas las reglas y haciéndolo todo como me mandaban pudiera evitar que pasaran cosas malas.

Supongo que sí que sabrás que mi sensei era tu padre. Me salvó la vida. Y debería haberle hecho caso; las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera.

Aquel día, Naruto, te hubieras avergonzado de tu viejo sensei. Dejé a mis amigos, a merced de lo que les pudiera pasar. Probablemente si no hubiera hecho eso los tres hubiéramos sobrevivido pero fui demasiado lento, tardé demasiado en reaccionar y tuvo que ser al final él, que no había pasado de Genin, el que nos salvara. "

Algo de vida en sus ojos, las manos apretadas contra las rodillas, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Naruto reaccionaba.

"Y me dio lo último que le quedaba. Su sharingan, orgullo de su familia, que había sacado por primera vez ese mismo día. Rin, que era como nuestra Sakura, hizo el trasplante ahí mismo. Y ahí se quedó Obito, debajo de toda aquella masa de escombros, convirtiéndose en nada más que un nombre en una lápida de héroes.

Te voy a decir una cosa más, y espero que la entiendas. No hay héroes entre los ninjas. Hay ninjas que viven, y hay ninjas que mueren, y hay quien hace esas dos cosas con un motivo y por unos amigos y hay quien lo hace por él mismo."

Le miró.

"Ya le di a él estas dos opciones hace mucho, Naruto, y ahora quiero que las pienses tú. Puedes querer venganza, puedes destruir Konoha, puedes perder a todos tus amigos. O puedes hacer como yo e intentar seguir adelante, intentar hacer las cosas bien."

- Recuerda lo que te he contado, y piénsalo. – concluyó, levantándose lentamente.

Naruto no le miró. Su energía estaba confusa, Kakashi la podría leer incluso sin sharingan. Incluso sin ojos. Salió con tranquilidad y cuidado de la casa; dándole la oportunidad de pensar.

Anduvo por la vacía calle, recordando sin querer lo que supo de la tragedia de Sasuke cuando era un niño. De repente, un ruido le hizo pararse en seco. Se dio la vuelta despacio: no sabía si lo que había detrás de él era Naruto o el Kyûbi.

Pero era el primero. En cuanto le miró, éste cayó de rodillas.

- K-Kaka… shi – tragó saliva – Kakashi-sensei.

Alargó la mano, y Kakashi se acercó a él. Se puso en cuclillas delante de Naruto y apoyó la mano en su cabeza. Éste levantó los ojos, y eran los suyos, azules y profundos como el mar, llenos de la soledad con los que los había conocido.

Y empezó a llorar. Era muy entrada la noche cuando finalmente Naruto cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó por primera vez en semanas. Durante este tiempo no había sabido cuándo estaba dormido, puesto que sus pesadillas y sus pensamientos eran tan parecidos que le costaba manejar la realidad. La mayoría del tiempo había vuelto a ser ese niño asustadizo y solitario que era, vagando sin rumbo por los pasillos oscuros de su interior. Una voz le llamaba, entonces, y se encontraba delante del Zorro.

_- Véngate, Naruto. Mira lo que le hicieron a tu gran amigo, a Sasuke. ¿Quieres ver de nuevo como le dejaron? Déjame hacerlo a mí. Un movimiento de cola y estarán todos muertos._

Pasaba horas mirándole, escuchando como le pedía que le liberara, que él se podría vengar de todos. A veces estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que le paraba.

La mayoría de ocasiones la razón de deternerse era un chakra suave y conocido que venía de fuera.

Le dolía todo. Los ojos, las manos, el cuerpo. Latidos punzantes le recorrían la cabeza, como si alguien le estuviera martilleando desde dentro.

Y de repente, recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El dolor de su cabeza se intensificó, pero de algún sitio sacó voluntad y se levantó antes de que el maldito Kyûbi volviera a atraerle.

Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo de pasada. Casi no se reconoció. Se metió en la ducha con la ropa y se la fue quitando mientras el agua casi hirviendo se llevaba los últimos vestigios de la ira asesina que le había embargado desde la muerte (el asesinato, se corrigió) de Sasuke. Bloqueó el pensamiento, puso un muro de "No mirar" y siguió enjabonándose hasta dejarse ronchas rojas en la piel. Frotó hasta que sintió que la sangre que una vez le había manchado se limpiaba por completo, frotó hasta que el dolor le hizo serenarse.

En su habitación, se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta negra que encontró al lado de su traje normal. Pero no quería más naranja, le hacía daño en los ojos y le hablaba demasiado, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Además, le pareció que era lo más adecuado.

En la sala ya le esperaba Kakashi, leyendo su eterno libro de pervertidos. Su único ojo visible se curvó cuando le vio.

- Hey, Naruto – saludó -. Espero que hayas dormido bien, porque has estado casi veinte horas en la cama.

Miró sorprendido al cielo que se veía desde la ventana abierta y era cierto: la luz que llegaba del sol era rojiza, debía estar a punto de atardecer.

- Esto… Kakashi-sensei – no llegaba a ser una sonrisa, pero una expresión entre triste, avergonzada y agradecida apareció en su cara. Carraspeó, no le salía bien la voz -. Gracias. Por todo.

Sonrió.

- No hay de qué, Naruto. Ya sabes que siempre haré lo que esté en mi mano por vosotros.

- Y… Kakashi-sensei, una pregunta. No estará Gaara por aquí todavía, ¿verdad? – la expresión era tan seria que le costaba ver al antiguo Naruto en ella.

- Se fue poco después de hablar contigo. Pero ha vuelto hace una semana para hablar sobre unos acuerdos entre la Arena y la Hoja.

No le dijo la reacción de Gaara cuando se enteró de que Naruto todavía seguía en la misma situación. Según le pareció a él, tuvo que usar todo el control que había ganado en los años como Kazekage para no generar un conflicto entre las aldeas.

- ¿Podrías... podrías decirle que viniera? Pero a nadie más, no quiero que nadie sepa nada, quiero hablar sólo con él.

- Puedo decírselo, y puedo decir a los demás que no entren, pero cualquiera con nivel medio de ninja se habrá dado cuenta de la falta de la energía del Zorro en esta zona. Y sabrán que has despertado.

Naruto asintió. Y dudó, como si fuera a decir algo pero no estuviera convencido de que debiera hacerlo.

- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Podrías… - respiró hondo – te importaría llevarme a verle?

No hacía falta ser un lince para saber de quién hablaba.

- ¿Sabes, Naruto? Tengo una reunión con los jounins – miró un reloj imaginario - ahora mismo. Así que… sí, supongo que sí puedo llevarte.

Habló con uno de los jounin que custodiaban la barrera. El ninja asintió y abrió la barrera de chakra, para al momento ir corriendo en dirección al centro de la aldea. Kakashi pasó con Naruto y fueron rodeando el bosque hasta el Monumento a los Héroes. Sin una palabra, Kakashi señaló con un dedo el nombre de su amigo.

_Uchiha Obito_.

Naruto bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y pasaron varios minutos hasta que habló.

- No era sólo mi amigo, Kakashi-sensei. Era más, mucho más que eso – el mayor le miró.

Suspiró.

- Lo sé.

- Él me salvó de Madara. Él mató a Madara, no yo – y ahí sí que se sorprendió. Y se dio todavía más cuenta del dolor de Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada -. Y lo que recibió fue ser asesinado por mis amigos. No quiero estar más aquí, al menos por el momento. Es como que… duele mirar a cualquier parte. Y ni siquiera ha tenido un entierro, por ser desertor. Y por mi culpa, por no ser capaz de defenderle en aquel momento.

- Como estabas, bastante hiciste, Naruto. No te culpes, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya. También sé que Tsunade no pudo hacer nada para evitar eso. Ya había sido declarado traidor – suspiró -. De todas formas, hagas lo que hagas es ya tu decisión, yo no te puedo decir nada más.

Asintió. Volvieron al deprimente zona de los Uchiha, sin que Naruto pensara en ningún momento volver a su casa.

- Nos vemos mañana, Naruto – le dijo, sonriendo – ¿Estarás bien?.

- Sí, sí, ahora sí. Y gra- - pero su agradecimiento se vio interrumpido por una nube de humo en el lugar que antes ocupaba su sensei. Al menos algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Entró en casa. Ni siquiera se sorprendió con la presencia que notó.

- Hola, Gaara.

El Kazekage le miró desde la esquina en la que estaba apoyado, con su calabaza a los pies. Le miraba con esos ojos inexpresivos, escrutándole.

- Me has llamado – constató.

- He recordado lo que me dijiste. Ya sabes cuando… conseguiste entrar aquí – carraspeó.

- ¿Y?

Dios, a veces hablar con Gaara no era precisamente lo más sencillo del mundo. Pero realmente lo que más necesitaba ahora mismo era alguien como él, así que no se quejó y le respondió.

- ¿Sigue la propuesta en pie?

- Solo si estás seguro. ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a la Arena?

- Podría volver hoy. Hace ya un par de días me dijeron que estaba todo más tranquilo y quise darte algo de tiempo – se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a su preocupación.

- Esto... tengo que coger un par de cosas de mi casa.

- De la ropa no te preocupes mucho. Vas a necesitarla toda nueva para poder sobrellevar el calor.

Naruto asintió.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, descubrió que alguien se había ocupado de ordenarla después del ataque de Madara. Esperaba encontrar todo destruido, pero al parecer esa zona solo había sufrido un ligero temblor, a juzgar por las pocas reparaciones que había necesitado la fachada.

Vio como Gaara variaba su expresión a una de mínima curiosidad cuando miró alrededor.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que eres la primera persona que invito a mi casa.

Su amigo levantó una ceja.

- ¿Nunca nadie había venido?

- Sí, sí que venían, pero yo no les invitaba. Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei, venían y me traían comida. – para Gaara no pasó desapercibido que solo había dicho esos dos nombres -. Siempre decían que no podía comer ramen todos los días. Pero eres el primero al que realmente le digo _ven_.

Se detuvo un momento ante una puerta, casi como en trance. Había mentido, había otro que fue a su casa sin pedir permiso. Los recuerdos empezaron a bombardearle y notó como el precario muro antes instalado en sus pensamientos estaba a punto de caer.

Una mano en su hombro le despertó justo a tiempo.

- ¿Naruto?

Le miró por un momento como si no le conociera y adoptó una expresión aliviada y agradecida.

- Estoy aquí. Espera un segundo, ¿vale? No me llevará mucho coger del cuarto lo que necesito.

Y no le llevó. Metió pocas camisetas y menos pantalones en una mochila, recordando lo que Gaara le había dicho. Cogió lo que principalmente le había llevado a venir a casa: la foto del Equipo 7 y la bandana rasgada de Sasuke. Las introdujo entre la ropa y salió.

Cogió algo de un cajón, que Gaara no pudo identificar. Era rectangular y estaba envuelto. Con manos algo temblorosas, Naruto escribió en el papel con letra desordenada y cambiante "Para Kakashi-sensei".

- ¿Ya?

- Ya. Vamos.

Había oscurecido ya cuando salieron. Dejando aparte alguna esquina de Konoha (como el eterno Ichiraku Ramen), la mayoría parecía desierto.

En la salida de la aldea ninguno de los dos habituales les dijo nada. Naruto esperaba que Kakashi hubiera podido hacer que no tuvieran problemas. Siguió andando y no miró atrás ni cuando sintió dos presencias conocidas a su espalda. En cambio, Gaara sí que giró la cabeza.

Kakashi y Sakura les miraban desde la puerta. Al parecer ella había intentado correr tras ellos pero su sensei había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para pararla. Aunque no lo pareciera, Naruto aún estaba inestable.

Bajó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al ninja copia a modo de agradecimiento, y éste le respondió exactamente igual.

Las dos sombras desaparecieron rápido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de ver a Gaara y Naruto desaparecer había ido directo a la casa de Naruto. Estaba seguro de que, de haber dejado algo; alguna carta o mensaje, estaría ahí. Poco tiempo más tarde, Kakashi estaba ya sentado ante su mesa pero, antes de abrir el paquete, miró hacia atrás, directamente al retrato del Cuarto.

- Espero que esto sea lo que tú hubieras hecho, sensei.

Una ráfaga suave de viento entró por la ventana, trayendo las primeras hojas que caerían ese principio de otoño. Una de ellas fue a parar directamente al marco al que dirigía sus ojos, y lo tomó como una aceptación.

Cuando el contenido se reveló, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. _Icha-Icha Paradise_, el volumen no publicado parcialmente escrito durante el viaje con Naruto. No estaba terminado, pero a Kakashi le dio igual.

Su único ojo visible se curvó mientras empezaba a leer, deseando mentalmente suerte a su alumo.

* * *

_¿Y... bien? jaja no sé, a ver qué opinais, igual me he pasado de angst!! (y eso que normalmente no aguanto los fics que no son happy ending, yo no sé que me pasa con este pairing). ¿Y habeis visto alguna otra parejita implícita/posible en un futuro? Ah, el claim es el 08 - Examen  
_

_Los reviews me ponen más feliz que la nocilla :D_


End file.
